


Phoenix Stones

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...it had started with that last phone call that she had received from her twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Stones

**Author's Note:**

> **Musemuggers Challenge From Week 133: Option 2** \--- _Your character is about to die. They have a flash back to the moment that brought them there. They envision what they should have done that would change their death._

She saw her death in his eyes and she knew she had finally run out of time. She tried to stumble backwards, but he was too close and as he grabbed her and spun her to slam against his chest, her mind started moving backwards to how she had come to be in this alley. She should have just left town like he told her to...

 

...it had started with that last phone call that she had received from her twin brother.

"Mari?" He had sounded weak and scared and that was so unlike him that she had become worried immediately.

"Jaime? Jaime, what's wrong?"

"No time... Marisol, you have to go, have to get out of town. They've found us."

Her hand tightened on the phone. "Jaime... that's not funny."

"It's not meant to be, Mari. They sent Sarius after us... and he found me. He tried to take the stone but it disappeared."

"No... Jaime, no."

"There's no time. Pack a bag and get the hell out of town, Mari. Promise me. Don't make me have died for nothing."

Marisol shook her head and tears were slipping down her cheeks. "Jaime..."

"Promise me, Marisol. Promise me you will be on the first train, plane or bus out of town." His voice was strained. "We'll see each other again. We always do. It's what we are."

"I promise."

"I love you, Marisol."

"I love you, too."

She heard the phone drop from his hand and from faraway, she heard him sigh... and then there was silence. The silence was not only on the phone, but in her mind as well. From the time she was a child, Jaime had been a presence in her mind... and now there was nothing.

Dead. Jaime was dead.

Marisol dropped her own phone and ran down the hall to her bedroom, grabbing a duffle bag. She wouldn't take much, she could replace what she didn't take. She had repeated this procedure several times over the last three years since she and Jaime had fled their home world after it was discovered that they had manifested a power much stronger than their Sovereign's.

She left the small house without looking back. Looking back was always the way the King's assassins got you. Most people couldn't resist looking back to get one last glimpse of what they were leaving behind. Not so with Marisol. She never looked back. She couldn't afford to.

She flagged down a cab and quickly got in. After she gave him the directions of where she wanted to go, she touched her chest, feeling the warm pulse of the stone imbedded there. It was the foci of her power...and why she and Jaime had fled their world. She shook her head angrily. No time for memories right now. Get away, then you can mourn Jaime.

That was when she made the worst mistake of her life.

"Driver," she said softly. "Can we make a quick stop?"

The cab pulled up in front of the small house and Marisol got out slowly. It didn't seem right that she was fleeing town while Jaime was all alone. She needed to say goodbye. She opened the door and stepped in, and nearly staggered with the pain and fear that were making these walls pulse.

Jaime had fought back against Sarius...

Marisol felt ill and knew she had to get out of here. She shouldn't have come. She ran out the door and was almost at the cab when there was a loud explosion. When her eyes cleared, there was a fiery crater where the cab had been.

"No, oh no," she moaned. She had made a costly error in coming here. She spun to run and then she saw HIM.

Sarius the Nightmare, the King's assassin. He had been on the roof and as she watched him jump down, she knew she was running out of time. Not even thinking, she turned again and started running...and she kept running for most of the night until he finally cornered her...

 

...she felt the blade against her throat and the stone in her chest pulsed wildly.

"You should have done what he said," he hissed in her ear as the blade sliced against her throat.

She felt the spray of blood from her throat and the pain that seemed to overtake her entire body. As she dropped to the pavement, she felt him reach for the stone to dig it out of her chest. Everything got really warm and she heard him shout in pain... and then there was nothing.


End file.
